Double Life
by Liberty Paige
Summary: As a bizarre case unfolds the CSI team must deal with their own serects and feelings. A Nick, Sara, Grissom Triangle. This Is My First! so please be gentle and please R&R!
1. The Yellow Tape

As she lay on her stomach staring at her clock, the bright red number changed back to a zero completing the round it started ten minutes ago. It was now 1:40am and she could feel the wait of her eyelids slowly falling. Only a few more minutes and she would abandon all hope that her boyfriend was ever going to show up. He promised he would come right over when the bar closed at 1am. But he was always at least an hour late. Finally she heard what she thought was a key in the backdoor below her.

As Gil Grissom walked under the yellow tape and towards the huge two storey house he took everything in. The victim's boyfriend was drawing most of his attention. He was a very large man probably a body builder of some kind, he had a short, army style hair cut and a very square jaw. Even with the police sirens you could still hear him crying like a baby. Although Grissom had been to more then his share of crime scenes he had never seen a suspect covered in so much blood.

The graveyard shift had gotten the call at 5:12am just shy of sunrise and the coroner placed time of death between 4:00am and 5:00am and the boyfriend said he got at quarter to 5am to find his girlfriend naked and dead on top of her blood stained blankets. Even though the person to find the body is always the first suspect, Grissom didn't think for a second that the boyfriend commented the murder.

Grissom headed for the front door, there were defiantly signs of forced entry. He pushed the door open and headed for the bedroom. He would have gotten lost if it weren't for the blood trail from the bedroom out the front door the boyfriend had made. The room was massive about the size of Grissom's whole apartment. The only piece of furniture as a huge bed, no bedside tables, no nothing just a gigantic bed in the middle of the room. When he got closer he saw why the boyfriend was covered in so much blood. The bed and a circle around the bed were completely covered in blood. The boyfriend had obvious moved the body when he climbed onto the bed. When he realized she was dead he then must have ran out of the house leaving the blood trail of foot prints. The bed and floor around it was all red where as the rest of the room was white almost looking like the Japanese Flag. This was going to be a bizarre case.


	2. Perfect Circles

Sara and Nick came up from behind Grissom looking for the scene. Shock passed through their face when they saw all the blood by the bed but they stood patiently waiting for Grissom's orders.

There was a bang from behind them and Sara jumped. Nick grabbed her wrist and jumped around waiting to fight of anybody coming through the door but the only noise was an officer shouting. "Sorry, just dropped my flashlight!"

"My God, Be careful, this is a crime scene!" Grissom shouted out the door. He then turned to Nick and Sara who appeared to be holding hands. He felt a wave of jealousy flood threw him and it surprised him.

When Nick realized what Grissom was staring at he quickly dropped Sara's wrist and stepped side ways. Everyone knew that he had feelings towards Sara. The only problem was Sara was crushing on Grissom. Nick couldn't stand the feeling of liking someone and not having it returned. He wished that he had gone to the conference with Catherine instead of Warrick, then he would not be stuck in this triangle. Grissom then jumped into orders and Nicks mind returned to the case.

"Sara, I want you to get all the evidence off the body then go with it back to the lab. Make sure they check for rape. Get a sample of this blood and bring in the bed." Grissom paused as he eyed the curtains.

"The Bed?" Sara questioned

"Yes the bed and check the curtains too. Make sure to take lots and lots of photos." He finished and turned to Nick. "Nick, you get the exterior of the house I want to know where this guy was coming from and if he has been here before. I've got the interior."

"Looks like its going to be a long ni.. morning." Nick replied walking towards the front door. "Man, this house is big." He though to himself, "And for only one person." He took a walk around the perimeter of the house to get a feel for his surroundings and to see if there was any obvious evidence. On the front and one side of the house there were roads but on the back and other side of the house there was a forest. The house had no fence, driveway or even a garden, just a forest.

Nick headed towards the forest. The sun was now up so it wasn't completely dark any more, but after only 20 meters he couldn't see the house through the trees anymore. He had not realized just how thick the trees were. Then the trees disappeared before him and he was in a clearing a very small clearing with a very small shed in the middle of it. It all looked very familiar to him. Nick then realized that the shed had to be the same size as the victim's bed and the clearing the same size of the circle of blood. Nick slowly headed towards the shed and opened the door. Inside the shed was completely empty and the walls, floor, and ceiling were all painted blood red at least he hoped it was paint. Then door slammed behind him.


	3. Natural Causes

Sara stood, toes almost touching the blood on the floor. How was she supposed to collect the evidence if she couldn't get to the evidence? Damn Nick was lucky to get the exterior while she was stuck with the body. Sara didn't think people had this much blood in them. She took 4 blood samples from the North, East, South and West sides of the blood on the floor, then took a mat from a police officer to step over it and collected the little visible evidence off the body.

Once Sara was finished, the body it was taken back to the lab. The Bed was then taken to the garage where Grissom wanted to go over it personally. Sara let the body go on ahead while she collected evidence off the curtains.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the body?" Grissom popped his head into the room. "I told you to... wait there was blood under the bed? This looks like an almost perfect circle. This guy must have taken his time to set this up just the way he wanted." Grissom was now talking to himself. Once he stopped Sara took her turn.

"I let the body go on ahead as I finished up with the curtains. The bed was taken to the garage just for you and yeah, this guy is a sicko. What did you find in the rest of the house?" Sara stated.

"Oh. Um... the rest of the house wasn't touched. The only blood is from the boyfriend running outside. There is the strangness of both the front and back door showing signs of forced entrance. The suspect knew where he was going and once he got there he took his time. Are you finished?"

"Ah, yeah. I was just going to go back to the lab. Catch up with the body and get all this evidence processed. You done?" Sara couldn't bring herself to look at Grissom. She was still desperately trying to get over her crush. Everyone kept telling her, nothing is going to happen with Grissom, he isn't the guy for you. But for some reason just looking at Grissom made her tingle. As she drove back to the lab she wonder about Nick. He was hot and he had the hots for her, why didn't she just get over Grissom with Nick. Where was Nick? He usually came to see her after he was done collecting evidence and a perimeter search doesn't usually take more then an hour.

"Why am I worrying? He probably just isn't done yet." Sara said to herself. She pulled into the parking lot and heading straight for the coroner to get the 411 on the body.

"Hey. I'm here how's the body?" She asked Dr. Robbins. "Have you got a cause of death or an identification yet?"

"Yup both. That there is Elizabeth Ann Purchase born an orphan on January 10 1972 and won the lottery in 1998." Dr. Robbins stated without even looking up from an extremely old man on another table.

"That explains the huge house." Sara walked towards the young women on the table she didn't look older then 25. Now that all the blood was washed away you could see her nicely tanned skin. "What's the cause of death?" Sara asked, once she took a good look at the body.

"Heart failure." Dr. Robbins stated matter-of-factly.

"Ha Ha Al." Sara snickered. "I mean Elizabeth not that old man. Something must have cut her up good judging by all the blood."

"That's who I am talking about. That women died of heart failure." It was then that he turned around. "There wasn't a cut anywhere on her body."


	4. Caller ID

"What do you mean no cuts?" Grissom asked as he and Sara walked down the hall towards his office.

"I mean no cuts, entry wounds, nothing. The women died of heart failure, well at lest until trace says other whys." Sara finished just as Grissom sat down. She had just opened her mouth to continue her sentence when Greg popped his head in the door.

"This case is getting stranger by the minute." Greg whispered "I just got the blood work done."

"From where and please speak up?" Sara asked

"Oh um. All four samples from the floor were the same as the sample from the bed and the body." Greg said as he sat down in a chair across form Grissom. Sara stood in the doorway annoyed.

"Did we get a match or is it all unknown?" Grissom asked looking over the top of his glasses at Greg.

"We got a match!" Both Sara and Gil stared at him "Oh um. They match the vic's"

"How is that possible? Nose bleed. Maybe but the nose wasn't broken." Sara was now the one talking to herself. She looked down at Greg. "What about what Nick gave you? Did you get anything from that?" she asked.

"I haven't gotten anything from Nick." Greg was getting up to leave.

"He didn't find anything?" Sara was now looking at Grissom forgetting Greg was still in the room. "Where is he I haven't seen him since the beginning of the crime scene." Sara was starting to panic and she didn't know why.

"Don't worry he's around here somewhere. Plus he has a cell phone. If he was in trouble he would call us." Grissom was feeling almost resentful towards Nick over the way Sara was worried about him. Although what if he was in trouble? It wasn't until after Sara and Greg left that Grissom picked up the phone and dialed Nick's cell. His machine picked up right away meaning 3 things; out of area, turned off, or in use. He went to the front desk and asked if they had seen Nick come in. They laughed saying Sara had just asked them. Grissom returned to his office and phoned Nick's home number. It ringed three times until someone picked up.

"Nick? Is that you?" Grissom asked

"Yes." A man replied.

"What are you doing at home?" Grissom could hardly hear the man on the other end of the line.

"Sick." Then phone then disconnected leaving Grissom worried.

Grissom knew that he shouldn't let his feelings interfere with a case or the safety of another CSI. He knew the right thing to do was to go and check on Nick but for some reason he was furious he kept picturing Nick and Sara holding hands. "I'll just let Sara check up on him." Grissom said to himself turning on his computer and getting comfortable in his chair.


End file.
